Coaxial cable is known to be routed above and below ground between utility poles and a mounting structure of a subscriber's home/office environment. When located above ground, the aerial cable extends between a support at each end and includes an anchor wire or “messenger” molded, or otherwise formed in combination with an outer sleeve of the aerial cable. As such, the messenger extends along the exterior of the aerial cable and is tied to support structures, e.g., an anchor” having a P-shape, at each end of the cable.
If the aerial cable is struck by a tree or limb, the resulting tensile loads transmitted into the anchoring hardware can result in damage to the: support structure, anchor, tie-off brackets, messenger wire, or the cable itself. Additionally, tree branches may lean upon the aerial cable, effecting a steady, continuous, tensile load which can produce significant cable line damage. In either case, damage to the cable and/or to the anchoring hardware, often results in loss of service, requiring time to schedule, investigate and perform the requisite repairs. If essential services are provided over the cable, such as phone or Internet service, a loss of service of more than a few hours may be entirely unacceptable.
The inclusion of anchoring apparatuses which flex to absorb excess tension in the cable are available and can eliminate damage in many circumstances. However, more recently, major storms are resulting in longer periods of signal and power outages. Such signal/power outages can become life-threatening should a customer require connection to ambulatory/emergency/911 services.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above.